Dreams on Ice
by 10sims10
Summary: l'histoire de Yuri et Viktor, la pression des compétitions se font vite remarquer sur le jeune japonais, ce qui oblige donc son entraîneur à lui permettre quelques jours de repos.. qui peuvent virer rapidement au cauchemar
1. chapter 1

Le jeune homme aux cheveux foncés est allongé sur un lit d'hôpital dans une large chambre qui, par son faible meublement dégage un aspect d'une telle froideur que l'on pourrait en avoir des frissons désagréables.

A ces cotés, maladroitement assis sur une chaise blanche inconfortable se trouve une seconde personne. Un homme plus âgé que le premier. Celui-ci est immobile face à la seule fenêtre de la pièce. Cette simple fenêtre aux rideaux blanchâtres laisse passer la lumière du soleil tout en éblouissant le regard bleu océan de cet homme déchiré.

L'ambiance de la pièce était pesante, un lourd silence se fait ressentir malgré les quelques bruits des machines reliées au Japonais. Après avoir pris l'habitude d'entendre ces quelques « bips » incessant, le patineur russe se force à les ignorer. Au plus profond de lui, il ne désire qu'une seule chose, rentrer chez lui avec l'homme qu'il aime sain et sauf. Mais il souhaitait tout d'abord entendre la douce voix grave de l'homme qui à l'instant se trouvait entre la vie et la mort.

-Flash back 1 mois avant-

-Point de vue de Yuri Katsuki-

Dans 31 jours exactement se déroule les sélections pour la finale du Grand Prix en Russie. J'ai pu atteindre cette étape grâce à ma 3ème place que j'ai obtenu lors des épreuves éliminatoires de Chine qui c'est déroulé la semaine dernier.

Après une année sabbatique dans le métier de patineur, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à une réussite de ma part. En effet, lorsque Celestino était mon entraîneur, je ne cessais d'accumuler les échecs et les chutes lors de mes représentations.. Et malgré tout ça, je n'abandonnais pas face aux autres patineurs largement plus expérimentés que moi. Cependant, j'ai soudainement tout abandonné lors de ma première grande compétition internationale à Détroit aux États-Unis. A ce moment-la, j'avais décidé de terminer mes études puis de revenir chez moi à Hasetsu. Mon humeur était alors au plus bas, je souhaitais m'allonger sous ma couverture jusqu'à ce que l'on m'oublie, je ne voulait plus rien faire de ma vie.

Pourtant, lorsque Viktor Nikiforov, le plus grand patineur russe est entré dans ma vie en tant qu'entraîneur, mon quotidien a radicalement changé. Sa bonne humeur ainsi que son entrain est très contagieux car après quelques semaines à ses côtés, ma joie de vivre et ma motivation refaisaient surface.


	2. Chapitre 2

Aujourd'hui, cela fait presque 6 mois que Viktor est à mes côtés, aussi bien en tant qu'entraîneur qu'en tant qu'ami très proche. Comme tous les jours, l'ex-patineur russe entre dans ma chambre avec Makkachin, son caniche qui lui est précieux. Viktor est tellement attaché à lui qu'il ne lui est impossible d'imaginer sa vie sans son cher Makkachin. La relation maître-chien qu'ils entretiennent me fait penser à un père et son fils. Il prend soin de son chien comme un enfant. Mais malgré leur relation fusionnelle, Makkachin est aussi attaché à moi. Je me suis rendu compte de cet attachement lorsqu'il a passé une journée entière à mes côtés quand je suis tombé malade. C'est pourquoi j'ai à mon tour ressenti un attachement profond envers lui. Je me demande souvent si je n'utilise pas Makkachin pour combler le vide qu'a laissé l'ancien chiot que j'avais adopté enfant et que j'avais renommé « Viktor » en référence à mon idole. En repensant à tout ça, un petit sourire apparut sur mon visage.

« -Yuuri~ » La voix de Viktor me sortit de mes pensées. Mon regard croisa instinctivement celui de l'homme aux cheveux argentés. Il m'observe chaleureusement, attendant une quelconque réaction de ma part.

« -Bonjour Viktor » fut les seuls mots que je pu prononcer. Ma voix est encore rauque dû à la courte nuit que j'ai passé et la fatigue se fait encore ressentir. Après tout, je suis rentré tard pour m'entraîner chez Minako-sensei, j'ai encore besoin d'améliorer ma souplesse car si je me compare à Yurio, mon corps est semblable à celui d'un arbre. Le problème ici, est que Viktor ne sait pas que je suis sortit la nuit dernière. C'est pourquoi, il va trouver étonnant que je sois épuisé, cependant, je ne peux pas lui avouer ça... J'ai honte de ça et... Et je refuse qu'il soit au courant de mes entraînements en solitaire. Il se pourrait qu'il soit vexé par ça, vraiment, que pourrait il penser si il sait que je m'entraîne derrière son dos ? Me trouvera-t-il minable ? Ou bien m'en voudra-t-il ? Je n'en ai aucune idée mais je dois faire en sorte qu'il n'en sache rien.

Je décide finalement de me lever de mon lit et de rejoindre Viktor qui lui est déjà parti en direction de la salle à manger. Je m'étire un instant et rejoins ma famille d'un pas lourd et les yeux à moitiés ouverts.

« -Tu as bien dormi Yuri ? Me demande alors ma mère lorsque j'entre dans la pièce.

-Oui ça peut aller, j'ai simplement eu du mal à m'endormir. » Répondis-je lentement. Je peux sentir le regard lourd de Viktor dans mon dos mais je n'y fais pas attention et m'assit à table à ses côtés, face à moi la place vide de ma sœur, c'est dans ces moments-la que je me dit à moi-même à quel point ce serait bien de pouvoir dormir autant que je le veux comme elle.

Le déjeuner se passe tranquillement, ma mère n'aime pas le silence c'est pourquoi elle ne cesse de questionner Viktor sur l'entraînement de la journée, ou sur ce qu'il a prévu pour moi. Je pense vraiment qu'il à du prendre l'habitude puisqu'elle lui demande les mêmes choses chaque matin mais au fond de moi, j'ai peur que tout ça l'agace. Je sais que je ne suis pas aussi doué que Yurio sur la glace et ça me fait peur. En effet, j'ai peur d'être un incapable et de décevoir Viktor. Que se passera-t-il lorsque le Grand Prix sera fini ? Vais-je continuer ? Sera-t-il encore à mes côtés ou reprendra-t-il le sport ? Je n'en sais rien, je suis ignorant de chaque choses qui peuvent se passer dans le futur, de ce que notre relation peut devenir et ça m'effraie énormément. Je ne veux pas perdre Viktor, mais je sais très bien qu'il ne restera pas éternellement à mes côtés. Un jour il voudra de nouveau patiner. Et s'il ne le veut pas, je le forcerais. Depuis qu'il m'entraîne, je ne cesse de penser qu'il perds son temps et qu'il gâche son talent juste pour moi. Suis-je si exceptionnel que ça pour qu'il soit à mes côtés au lieu de patiner ? Je sais très bien que je ne suis pas le genre de personne avec une totale confiance en soi, qui est capable de dire tout ce qu'il pense et qui arrive facilement à réussir tout ce qu'il entreprends. Cependant, je sais que je peux y arriver et que pour ça, il me faut un entraînement intensif. Je suis le genre de personne qui, malgré les échecs fait de son mieux pour réussir. C'est vrai qu'il m'est arrivé d'abandonner, d'en avoir assez, de ne plus supporter mes faiblesses. Mais ne dit-on pas que personne n'est parfait ? Je ne suis donc pas parfait. Mais lorsque je m'entraîne aux côtés de Viktor, je ne me vois plus de la même manière. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il est avec moi et qu'il m'encourage, pourtant, Celestino aussi est un bon entraîneur, lui aussi était toujours à mes côtés et ne cessais de m'encourager. Même lorsque j'échouais il restait positif, il me souriait et me tapais dans le dos. Mais avec Viktor, tout est différent.

« -Yuuri, je voudrais que tu me rejoignes dans une demi-heure à la patinoire pour l'entraînement. Et ne sois pas en retard »

Je lève alors la tête pour lui répondre mais celui-ci est déjà parti. Je n'ai vraiment pas le courage de m'entraîner, mais il le faut. Je décide donc de partir dans ma chambre pour m'habiller rapidement puis de quitter la maison.

J'arrive finalement à la patinoire avec un peu d'avance et j'en profite alors pour m'entraîner au quadruple salchow. J'enchaîne les échecs et cela m'épuise énormément. Je me sens agacée par la situation et je ne désire qu'une seule chose : retourner dans ma chambre et rester seul. Je déteste cette sensation, j'ai l'impression que tout m'échappe et que je ne suis plus capable de faire quelque chose correctement. Fatigué par tout ça, je prends la décision de m'appuyer contre les rebords de la patinoire. J'eus à peine le temps de soupirer un instant que les portes s'ouvrirent sur Viktor et son éternelle visage souriant.

« -Tu es déjà la ? Et bien, cela m'étonne.

\- Oui, je me suis préparé plus rapidement cette fois-ci. C'est en parlant que je me rends compte que mon ton est plus froid et sec que d'habitude, j'espère au fond de moi qu'il n'en prendra pas compte.

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons t'entraîner au Quadruple Salchow, d'accord? »

Et la, j'ai l'impression que je ne suis plus moi-même, Une violente colère m'envahit et je ne peux plus la retenir, je perds le contrôle de mon esprit. Je sens ma main se lever en l'air, je sais très bien ce que je vais faire, mais je ne le veux pas. Je ne peux pas faire ça à Viktor alors qu'il est celui qui m'encourage, celui qui prends soin de moi et qui a arrêté sa carrière alors qu'il est un patineur exceptionnel.

PAF

Une baffe. Un bruit sourd. Des larmes.

« Dans les moments difficiles tout se perd et l'on n'est plus soi-même. La douleur peut semble plus atroce qu'elle ne l'est vraiment. »


	3. Chapitre 3

Je suis ignoble. Comment l'idée de frapper Viktor à pu m'arriver en tête ? Suis-je si peu reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'il à fait pour moi ? Je sens son regard sur moi, mais je suis accroupi par terre. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues tandis que je regarde ma main rougit par cette baffe que je me suis donné. Au fond, je suis reconnaissant à moi-même pour m'être baffé à sa place mais, je m'en veux d'avoir songé à ça. Je suis a bout. Je suis tiraillé par la fatigue, et je suis sérieusement à nerfs. Je n'y peux rien, j'ai tout simplement craqué.

« -Yuuri, est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Viktor s'est accroupi vers moi et à posé une main sur mon dos. Je pleure de plus en plus et finalement je cache mon visage dans son chandail. Mes sanglots semblent fort et je n'entends plus rien autour de moi à part ça. J'en ai plus qu'assez de m'épuiser sans résultat. Je ne peux plus bouger, je ne peux plus rien faire à part pleurer, encore et encore. Je suis si misérable.

« -Yuuri je t'en prie explique moi.. Yuuri... »

La voix de mon coach me semble si lointaine. Suis-je toujours conscient de ce qui se passe à mes côtés ? Agacé par mon silence je sens Viktor attraper mon menton pour m'obliger à lever la tête. Avec le peu de force que j'ai, je l'en empêche mais il est trop fort pour moi. Lorsque ma tête est face à lui, ses douces lèvres se posent sur les miennes sans même que je ne puisse l'en empêcher.

Viktor est en train de m'embrasser. Qu'est ce que je peux faire ? Je ne sais pas comment réagir. Bien sur, je l'aime énormément, je me suis souvent demandé si mes sentiments sont plus forts que ce que je pensais, si je suis vraiment amoureux de lui ou si ce n'est qu'un sentiment passager. Ce baiser me semble tellement doux. Il est d'une douceur inimaginable, une douceur qui donne des frissons agréable le long du corps, qui fait battre mon cœur. Sa main se glisse doucement vers le bas de mon dos et Viktor se mit a former des cercles avec son pouce. Ce mouvement est doux et affectueux, il cherche à me consoler silencieusement et je l'en remercie mentalement. Son doux parfum masculin chatouille mes narines et lorsqu'il met son front contre le mien, je peux sentir ses cheveux tomber sur mon visage.

« -Je suis la pour toi. Je ne veux pas te voir dans cet état, cela me brise le cœur.. Partons Yuuri, partons quelques jours en vacances, juste tous les deux. » me dit-il.

Je le regarde finalement dans les yeux et lui souris légèrement. Il me sourit en retour. Son sourire laisse paraître quelques fossettes et mon cœur rate alors un battement. J'ai l'impression de découvrir un nouveau Viktor, son sourire me semble plus magnifique à cet instant et ses lèvres rosées par le baume ont l'air tellement plus agréable qu'auparavant.

« -Viktor... » Je ne peux que chuchoter son nom, ne sachant pas quoi dire. J'approche doucement mon visage du sien et scelle nos lèvres ensemble. Il enroule ses bras autour de ma taille en rapprochant mon corps du sien. Je relève mes mains jusqu'à sa nuque et touche chaleureusement ses doux cheveux. Ils sont agréables au toucher, même si lorsque j'étais jeune, je souhaitais vraiment toucher ses longs cheveux, ils avaient l'air si beaux et soyeux. Et pourtant, je le préfère maintenant, avec ses courts cheveux grisés.

Finalement, Viktor se lève et me tends la main pour que je fasse de même. Je l'accepte tendrement tout en reniflant une dernière fois. J'ai finalement arrêté de pleurer et maintenant je reste main dans la main avec lui, j'ai cette impression que si je le lâche, je pourrais le perdre à jamais.

Nous rentrons tous les deux main dans la main. Aucun de nous ne parle et cela ne gâche pas l'ambiance, en effet ce n'est pas un silence pesant et gênant mais un silence agréable dont on profite le temps d'un instant.

Face à la maison, je me sens pris dans un élan d'affection et j'enlace lentement Viktor. Celui-ci est tout d'abord surpris pas mon acte puis il positionne ses mains dans mon dos et m'enlace à son tour. Il pose sa tête sur mon crâne pendant que je cache la mienne dans son chandail. Je me sens tellement faible et fatigué par ce début de journée épuisant. Viktor à du sentir mon mal-être car celui-ci me berce lentement entre ses bras ce qui me force à m'agripper plus fortement à son chandail. Après quelques minutes, je m'éloigne doucement mais avant que je ne bouge plus, il place ses mains autour de ma taille afin de me garder auprès de lui. Je relève les yeux et croise les siens. Son regard était remplit d'inquiétude. Je suis ce genre de personne qui arrive à rendre inquiet Viktor Nikiforov, le plus grand patineur russe de tous les temps.

« -Je suis désolé. Déclara-t-il et je reste alors perplexe. Pourquoi est-il désolé ? Il n'a pas à l'être.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Rien n'est de ta faute..

-Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir remarqué ta souffrance.. Je t'ai vu épuisé ce matin mais je n'y ai pas fait attention alors qu'en tant que coach.. Non.. En tant qu'ami j'aurais du y faire attention et te questionner dès le début. »

Il replace une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille d'un geste doux. Ces mots me touchèrent fortement. Viktor s'en veut. Il se sent mal par ma faute, parce qu'il n'a pas fait assez attention à moi. Mais pourtant il est extrêmement protecteur avec moi. Il est comme un frère pour moi mais maintenant, est-ce que je devrais seulement le considérer comme un frère ? Il est bien plus que ça. Il est l'homme que j'aime et je suis l'homme qu'il aime. Mon amour est réciproque.

Cela doit faire au moins une dizaines de minutes que nous sommes devant la maison et malgré les températures douces du mois d'automne je trouve qu'il fait froid. Nous décidons donc de rentrer dans la maison et de nous reposer toute la journée.

Viktor est resté avec moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme mais à mon réveil il ne restait plus que Makkachin encore endormi à mes côtés. Je n'ai aucunement la foi de me lever mais sans lui je n'arrive pas à me rendormir. Et puis.. Je pense avoir assez dormi maintenant, alors ce n'est pas un problème si je reste allongé dans le lit sans rien faire. Pourtant, même si au fond de moi je désire vraiment rester comme ça pendant longtemps, l'ennui se fait rapidement ressentir. Je m'ennuie très rapidement et il est impossible que je reste allongé pendant un long moment sans rien faire. Il faut donc que je me lève et peut-être que je pourrais trouver Viktor.

Je me lève péniblement en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Makkachin et sort de la pièce en traînant des pieds. Je regarde tout d'abord dans la chambre de Viktor, mais celui-ci n'y est pas. Je pense donc à le trouver dans la cuisine mais il n'y est pas non plus. Je me demande vraiment ou il peut bien être. Je fait donc le tour de la maison pour finalement le voir dans le salon en pleine discussion avec ma mère. Je reste silencieusement derrière la porte entre-ouverte avec comme seule champ de vision, les larges épaules et le dos musclé de Viktor qui cache ma mère grâce à la grande différence de taille qu'ils ont.

« -Il serait préférable de donner un peu de repos à Yuuri. J'ai donc pensé à l'emmener en vacances pendant une semaine en Russie. Expliqua Viktor à ma mère.

-C'est vraiment adorable de ta part Viktor, je suis heureuse que tu prennes soin de Yuuri comme ça. » Lui répondit ma mère. Je peux entendre dans sa voix qu'elle est vraiment reconnaissante envers lui et cela me rends vraiment heureux. Je suis content que mes parents ainsi que ma sœur apprécient Viktor.

Donc si j'ai bien compris à leur conversation, nous partons, lui et moi, seuls, en voyage dans son pays natal pour que je puisse me reposer. Finalement, il me comprends mieux que ce que je pensais. Qu'est ce que je peux l'aimer lorsqu'il est attentionné comme ça.


	4. chapitre 4

-Le lendemain-

Aujourd'hui, Viktor m'a réveillé aux alentours de 7 heures du matin. Il a décidé que notre voyage commençait dès maintenant. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que l'on parte si tôt mais ça a l'air important pour lui, c'est pourquoi je me lève tout sourire et me laisse emporter par sa bonne humeur et son entrain. Je n'étais pas au courant mais lorsque je dormais, Viktor avait déjà fait nos valises pour que ce matin, nous soyons déjà prêt à partir. Je me sens moins fatigué qu'hier, j'ai dormi toute la nuit sans dérangement, il semblerait même que Viktor soit entré dans ma chambre pour prendre certaines de mes affaires mais je ne l'ai pas entendu. Je pense que je dormais tellement bien que sa présence ne m'a pas réveillé.

Le petit-déjeuner s'est déroulé rapidement, je n'ai pu voir le temps passer que nous étions déjà dans l'avion en direction de Sotchi en Russie. D'après Viktor, nous passerons la semaine dans un hôtel aussi confortable que celui dans lequel nous avons résidé lors des éliminatoires de Chine.

Je suis impatient d'y aller. La station se nomme Krasnaïa Poliana, elle se situe près de la ville de Sotchi, elle est aussi nommé Riviera russe par la presse internationale. N'ayant rien à faire dans l'avion, j'ai préféré me renseigner sur le lieu ou nous allons passer la semaine plutôt que de ne rien faire. Pendant ma lecture, Viktor est entrain de s'endormir mais je n'y fais pas vraiment attention. Mais lorsque sa tête se pose sur mon épaule, me procurant par la même occasion des centaines de frissons le long de mon dos, le magazine ne m'est plus très intéressant et je préfère observer le visage endormi de Viktor jusqu'à ce que je me laisse finalement tomber dans les bras de Morphée avec ma tête sur la sienne.

-Ellipse du voyage-

Nous arrivons finalement en Russie, après 9h de vol. Après avoir dormi, le décalage ne dérange ni Viktor, ni moi. Si j'ai bien calculé, il devrait être 18 heures au Japon alors qu'en Russie, il est seulement midi. Je me sens déjà en pleine forme, loin de Hasetsu, du stress des compétitions et puis, je respire un tout nouvel air, je me sens libéré de tout.

« Bienvenue en Russie avant l'heure ! S'exclame Viktor en positionnant son bras dans le bas de mon dos. Ce geste m'oblige à me rapprocher et j'esquisse alors un sourire sincère en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Je profiterais de cette semaine à tes côtés, et nous reviendrons tous les deux en pleine forme. » Mon ton est beaucoup plus joyeux qu'hier et je sais que cela le rend heureux puisque ses lèvres s'étirent pour former un grand sourire et il me rapproche de lui. Nos visages ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, je sens mon visage devenir de plus en plus rouge par la gêne. La seule fois ou j'ai été aussi proche de son visage, ce fut lorsqu'il m'a embrassé, allait-il le refaire ? Cela ne me dérange pas vraiment, au contraire, je suis tombé amoureux de ses lèvres, ses douces lèvres rosées. Je sens mon cœur palpiter et des papillons se baladent dans mon ventre juste par la proximité de son visage. Son corps aussi est proche du mien. Non, il n'est pas proche, il est collé, tellement près que nos deux corps ne font plus qu'un. Il est hésitant, il est tellement proche mais il n'y a aucun contact entre nos lèvres. Je deviens impatient, j'en ai envie.. Oui, j'ai envie de sentir son visage plus près de moi, d'avoir ses lèvres contre les miennes, d'avoir ses cheveux qui tombent sur mon front. Les papillons qui volent dans mon ventre ne sont pas assez puissant, je veux ressentir plus de chaleur, je veux ressentir sa chaleur, son souffle chaud ne me suffit pas et tout ce que je désire vraiment, c'est lui. Seulement lui. Agacé par son hésitation, je me lance et je scelle nos lèvres. Notre baiser est langoureux et romantique à la fois. Qu'est ce que je l'aime. Lui et ses lèvres, lui et ses cheveux, lui tout simplement. Cet homme aux cheveux gris, au regard bleu azur qui malgré la froideur de la couleur, réchauffe le cœur. Cet homme de grande taille, il doit au moins faire une tête de plus que moi. Il est ce genre de personne qui, quand tu es à ses côtés, tu te sens directement protégé, il est chaleureux et je ne l'ai jamais vu triste. C'est cet homme que j'aime, et personne d'autre.

Nous séparons nos lèvres à contre-cœur pour pouvoir reprendre notre respiration.

« Il serait peut-être mieux pour nous d'aller tout d'abord à l'hotel pour se réchauffer, je ne veux pas que tu sois malade. » chuchota Viktor dans mon oreille. Des frissons me parcoururent tout simplement par son souffle chaud qui s'était alors déposé sur mon oreille. J'acquiesce en silence et, sans briser le lien que nos mains ont créées nous avançons tous les deux en direction de notre lieu de résidence pour la semaine.

Une fois installé dans la chambre, nous nous laissons tomber sur le même lit qui d'ailleurs est le seul de la chambre.

La chambre dans laquelle nous allons passer nos nuits est tout a fait correcte pour nous deux. Les murs sont boisés comme dans un chalet, avec différentes peintures affichés. Une de ces peintures m'attirent vraiment car celle-ci représente deux hommes dos à dos alors que leurs ombres s'enlacent amoureusement. C'est une image magnifique que je pourrais observer pendant des heures.

«Yuri~ n'as-tu pas trop froid ? Si tu veux nous pouvons aller boire une boisson chaude au petit bar en face du chalet.

Me demande alors Viktor avec un petit sourire

-Oui ça pourrait nous faire du bien. » Au fond je n'ai pas la force de bouger du lit, j'y suis bien, surtout avec l'homme que j'aime à mes côtés.

Viktor tente de se lever mais je l'en empêche en m'accrochant à sa taille. Surpris, il pose ses mains sur mes bras et me regarde sans pour autant me forcer à le lâcher.

« Je...Je n'ai pas précisé quand est-ce qu'on y allait » murmurais-je assez fort pour qu'il puisse m'entendre.

Il ne me donna pas de réponse. Je commence à me demander si j'ai bien fait de lui dire ça. Peut-être pense-t-il que je ne veux juste pas y aller et que ma réponse d'avant n'était pas sincère.. Si seulement il m'était possible d'entrer dans ses pensées là, maintenant, tout de suite !

Soudain, je sens Viktor bouger et sans avoir le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il se passe je me retrouve sous lui, ses mains posées de chaque côtés de ma tête.

« V-Viktor ? Qu-Qu'est ce que tu-

-Yuri, si tu veux que l'on reste sur le lit, dit le moi. Ne mens pas comme ça juste pour me faire plaisir. Si on est içi c'est pour toi, alors sois égoïste pour une fois ! »

Auparavant, je n'avais jamais vu Viktor comme ça, agacé et inquiet à la fois... J'ai l'habitude du Viktor joyeux, chaleureux, qui à confiance en moi et qui me redonne espoir. Je m'en doute qu'il réagis comme ça pour moi, lui-même le sous-entend en disant qu'on est en Russie pour mon bien.

« Je voudrais... Juste passer un peu de temps la. Rien que nous deux, seuls, dans ce grand lit. » Furent les seuls mots qui sortirent de ma bouche. Au fond de moi je souhaite laisser mon cœur s'exprimer et dire à Viktor ce que je ressens. Mes peurs, mes espoirs, mon amour pour lui. Toutes ces petites choses qui auparavant n'étaient que de simples pensées, sont maintenant tellement forte qu'elles m'embrouillent. J'ai souvent mal à la tête à cause de ce brouhaha incessant.

« Si c'est ce que tu souhaites vraiment, alors restons içi pour le moment, et partageons ce moment intime, veux-tu ? »

Il m'embrassa tendrement sans demander son reste. Après tout il à raison. J'ai envie de partager ces vacances avec lui, alors je dois profiter du mieux que je peut.


	5. chapitre 5

Ses fines lèvres rosées.

C'est la seule chose que j'admire en cet instant. Je sens le regard bleu océan de l'homme que j'aime, mais je désire seulement observer ses lèvres. Elles sont tellement parfaites, aucune peau morte, les lèvres humides. Des lèvres ni trop pulpeuses, ni trop fines qui forment un sourire ravageur avec le pouvoir de faire succomber quiconque n'oserais les regarder. Et je fais parti de ces personnes qui succombent. Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres, et par réflexe, je lève mon regard pour lui faire face.

Ce bleu azur brille d'une telle intensité que je désire me perdre dans cet océan de lumière. Il m'observe, sûrement doit-il, lui aussi, détailler mon simple visage. J'ai l'impression que ses yeux se collent à ma peau, et que par un regard, il me jette un sort semblable à une potion d'amour. Il frôle ma joue lorsqu'il lève sa main de façon à mettre une de ses mèches argentées derrière son oreille. Ce geste me fait frémir de plaisir. Cela doit faire un long moment que nous sommes dans cette position, son corps au-dessus du mien, simplement retenu par ses longs bras musclés. Mes mains s'accrochent à la couverture, je ne sais pas ou les positionner, mais cela ne semble pas le déranger. Nos corps ne se touchent pas mais sa proximité me permet de sentir la chaleur qui émane de son corps, une chaleur sensuelle et ardente comme un feu.

« A quoi penses-tu Yuri ? »

Sa voix brise le silence, mais la façon dont il a prononcé mon nom me fait frissonner de bonheur. Il attends que je réagisse et que je lui réponde sincèrement. Si je le pouvais, je lui dirais tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur, de mon amour passionné que je ressens envers lui, de la façon avec laquelle il arrive à me réconforter en un regard, il sait aussi me redonner confiance en moi par des mots simples mais pourtant si profond. Sa façon de me toucher et de me regarder me provoque des frémissements incontrôlables. Si seulement il savait à quel point je souhaite que le temps s'arrête à jamais.

« Je pense à mon amour pour toi. »

Ce fut une réponse brève mais son corps réagit au quart de tour. Il s'empresse de plier ses bras pour permettre à nos lèvres de se joindre en un fabuleux baiser langoureux.

Son baiser si intense, si passionné ne m'aide pas à garder le contrôle de mon propre corps. Je me sent soudainement chaud, j'ai des bouffées de chaleurs qui m'envahissent le corps d'une rapidité qui m'étais encore inconnu auparavant. Ses touchers commencent à se faire sentir, je frissonne lorsque ses mains se frayent un chemin sous mon pull. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit aussi entreprenant, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'arrête, au contraire, j'apprécie ce qu'il me fait, j'apprécie la façon dont il me montre son amour si passionné pour moi.

Ses lèvres quittent alors les miennes et dans un souffle il m'embrasse le cou,en nuançant chacun de ses baisers, l'un est plus profond, l'autre plus doux, le troisième semble vouloir se transformer en suçon.

Je gémis doucement et me cambre d'un geste souple et rapide.

« Je ne te touche même pas et tu es déjà très emporté dans l'acte. Je ne te savais pas si impatient Yuuri~ »

La voix suave de Viktor dans mon oreille me transforma définitivement en tomate. Je le regarde un sourire gêné sur le visage et celui-ci se mit à rire doucement.

« V-Viktor ne te moques pas de moi... »

murmurais-je tout en voulant mettre mes bras sur mon visage afin de cacher ma gêne. Cependant, Viktor attrapa rapidement un de mes poignets et il en profita pour embrasser le dos de ma main. Ses lèvres douces sur celle-ci me rassurèrent doucement.

Son regard bleu océan se reposa sur moi, et d'une voix douce, Viktor me demanda si je souhaitais aller plus loin avec lui. Lors d'un instant je cru apercevoir une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux, mais la seconde d'après, son regard était de nouveau illuminé, comme à son habitude. Mon hésitation devait l'effrayer, avait-il si peur que ça ? Si peur que.. Je refuse son amour, alors que nous sommes la, l'un sur l'autre, le corps brûlant ?

Plusieurs secondes sont passés, et je n'avais toujours pas répondu à Viktor, qui cherchait une réponse sur mon visage. Je lui souris amoureusement et enroula mes bras autour de son cou. Cela pouvait paraître si niais, si simple. Mais pour nous, ce moment est important. C'est comme si.. On se donnait enfin une réponse officielle, afin d'approfondir notre relation.

Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour que ses lèvres rejoignent à nouveau les miennes pendant que ses mains tentaient en vain de délivrer nos deux corps de ces matières étouffantes qu'étaient nos vêtements. Et dire qu'il y a peu de temps, j'aurais tout fait pour les garder afin de me réchauffer. Mais la, je n'en ai plus besoin, j'ai déjà assez chaud, la température corporelle de Viktor me suffisait amplement. Celui-ci d'ailleurs agacé par ses gestes inutiles sur nos vêtements, sépara nos lèvres afin d'enlever son pull d'un geste simple et rapide. Je fis de même avant qu'il ne refonde sur moi collant finalement nos corps, l'un à l'autre, sans être séparés par ses couches de vêtements. Son torse chaud si agréable, me fit sourire et j'en profita pour passer mes mains le long de son dos musclé.

« Les magazines ne mentaient pas en ce qui concerne votre musculature monsieur Nikiforov.

-Je sais que tu mon fan numéro 1 Yuuri, mais ce n'est pas le moment de me vouvoyer ''Mon cher''. »

Viktor sourit un instant, laissant un léger rire rauque s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois pour ensuite descendre jusqu'à mon entrejambe. Il enleva lentement mon pantalon, cherchant à me rendre impatient. Ce à quoi il y arrivait très bien car petit à petit, je trouvais mon caleçon beaucoup trop gênant pour moi.

Alors qu'il s'approchait lentement de mon caleçon afin de me libérer de ce calvaire, un bruit sourd se fit entendre près de la porte.

Je fus le premier à réagir en sursautant immédiatement à l'entente de ce son. Viktor sursauta à son tour par ma faute, ne s'attendant pas à ce que je bouge brusquement.

Tandis que je reprenais ma respiration dû à l'excitation de l'instant d'avant, nous restions tous les deux silencieux, attendant que le bruit se manifeste une deuxième fois.

Ni une, ni deux, le bruit sourd refit surface. Mais contrairement à ce que l'on pensait être -c'est à dire une personne qui tombe- ce bruit sourd était tout simplement des coups porté à notre chambre. Quelqu'un toquait à la porte.

Je lança un regard un peu inquiet à Viktor, nous ne connaissions personne dans cette auberge, qui cela pouvait bien être ?

Nous décidions donc de se rhabiller rapidement afin d'ouvrir la porte dans un accoutrement plus correct.

Les coups devinrent de plus en plus insistant, et de moins en moins patient.

Viktor se plaça devant moi et ouvrit doucement la porte.

Sans avoir eu le temps de regarder au dessus de l'épaule de mon amant, nous furent tous les deux emportés en arrière à cause de l'agressivité de la personne qui m'était pour l'instant encore inconnu.

« Oi ! Il vous en a fallut du temps pour ouvrir. Vous étiez en train de vous bécoter ou quoi ?!

-Allons gamin, tu vas arrêter de les embêter ? Ils sont assez grands pour faire ce qu'ils veulent. »

Alors, là, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à croiser ces deux-là içi, et encore moins ensemble.


End file.
